


Hiking Trip

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2018 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Hiking, Journey, Rayllum, Rayllum week 2018, Raylum, prompt, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2018: Day 4: JourneyRayla wants to take Callum on a hiking trip.





	Hiking Trip

“Rayla, where are you taking me?”

Callum would have given Rayla a weird look, but since her hands covered Callum’s eyes, it was currently impossible. He took step after step carefully, not wanting to bump into something, as Rayla guided him forward. Then, out of nowhere, she stopped.

“We’re here.”

She removed her hands, and once again, Callum saw the light of day. They were out in the courtyard of the castle, it was a sunny day, with just a few clouds over the blue sky. On the ground, was to really heavy looking bags with equipment of some kind.

“What’s that?”

“Hiking equipment!”

Callum could hear the excitement in Rayla’s voice. The elf looked happier than ever.

“For what?”

“For hiking obviously, I thought it was obvious. A tent for sleeping, clothes, tons of food, all that stuff.”

Callum nodded.

“Okay, why do we need hiking equipment?”

“Well.” Rayla began. “This might sound a bit dumb, but I really wanna go hiking together with you, it’s such an amazing feeling. Not long, just a few days, I had such a great time when we first met and wanted to do it again. I know it’s not near as grand as our trip to Xadia with Azymondias, but I hope you’ll like it.”

A smile just grew on Callum’s face.

“Rayla, that’s an amazing idea. I’ll tell the court about this and then we’ll go, today, just the two of us.”


End file.
